Loonakids: Boo! You're Dead
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: When a strange wolf comes to Kelly, warning her that the dead people buried in the town graveyard are going to rise, she doesn't completely believe it until a strange girl comes with an old friend of her parents... Sequel to "Planet Cuckoo" Season finale
1. Chapter 1

Loonakids: Boo! You're Dead!

Chapter 1

A teenage coyote girl walked down the streets. She looked around the dark street that was lined with pumpkins. It was kind of foggy and the lamps were out, so the only light resulted from the candles in the jack-o'lanterns. Suddenly, she stopped. "In case you don't know, I'm not very fond of being stalked." She turned around.

Next to some of the pumpkins, there stood a grey and white wolf anthro. He was about 5 feet tall, like her, and looked about her age. "Sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. I just wanted to tell you something."

"OK, I don't think I should be taking advice or warning or whatever from someone who's been following me," said the girl coyote, "Plus, I don't even know your name."

"I'm Austin Wolfe."

"Kelly Coyote."

"Now, I just wanted to tell you that…I know who you are."

"Huh?"

"I know you're one of the Loonakids."

"Oh."

"I also know that you're the daughter of the Seer and the Listener."

Kelly said nothing in response. A lot of people did know that she was part of the superhero team of Acmetropolis, so that was no surprise. But no one outside of the group she lived with knew that she and her parents could talk to Ghosts.

"I came to warn you. Tomorrow…" He didn't finish.

"What's going to happen tomorrow? Tomorrow is Halloween. Nothing happens on Halloween…anymore."

"A lot of people think that. But now the barrier is going to be broken."

"What?"

"The Hell-Mouth is going to return at midnight."

"The what?" Kelly was really confused.

"You do know the origin of Halloween, right?"

"During the Middle Ages, certain people believed that on the last day of October, or All Hallows Eve, the dead could come to life. The holiday completely changed several centuries later and now it's Halloween."

"Exactly." Austin came closer. "And I wanted to warn you that if the Hell-Mouth comes back tonight, the dead _will_ rise again."

"Thanks for the warning. I'll just go back home and tell my friends and family that a wolf we don't know came along and told me that some mouth is going to open and bring dead people to life. Good to know."

"The Hell-Mouth is the literal mouth of hell, resulting in strange energy that gives off power. Tonight, dozens or maybe even hundreds of Ghosts or worse are going to come out."

"And why should I be worried about this?"

"Because they'll be looking for someone to help them cross over, AKA: you and your parents." The strange wolf boy took a small velvet box from his pocket. "You also might need this."

Kelly took the box. "Thanks."

Austin left.

Kelly opened the box. On the inside was a necklace with a silver charm shaped like a cross. _What's this for? Last time I checked, Vampires were repelled by crosses and Ghosts can't be repelled by anything. Then again, Aunt Wendy isn't near as smart about the magic world as Daniella._ She walked off to a tall tower. When she came in, 5 other anthros were in the living room.

There was Nadine Bunny, Lucy Bunny, Jack Duck, Ryan Coyote, and Tech E. Coyote. Nadine was her best friend, Lucy was Nadine's little sister, Jack was Kelly's cousin, Ryan was her brother, and Tech was her dad.

Kelly came up next to Tech. "Dad?"

Tech turned to face his daughter.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went to bed already. In case you didn't know, it's almost 9:30 and tomorrow is Halloween."

"I know." Kelly snuck a peek at the box that the strange wolf boy had given her. She hid it in her jacket pocket before taking off her jacket. _Should I tell him or not? Well, if he was right, Dad deserves the right to know, being the Seer and all. _"Dad, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Some wolf came by on my way home. That's why I'm late. He said his name was Austin and that the mouth of hell was going to come tonight and bring a bunch of dead people to life."

_That's weird. No one ever warned us about this. _"Well, he could be wrong, but we probably shouldn't take any chances."

Kelly nodded. She and the other 5 got in bed.

* * *

That night, around midnight, in a graveyard, several Ghosts came out of the ground and walked off their graves.

"Wow," said one Ghost, "Midnight already? Time flies when you're dead."

"You knew we were coming out at midnight?" asked another Ghost.

"Someone told me. I figured they were crazy, but I believed them when I died."

One of the other Ghosts groaned in agony. "I refuse to spend the rest of my days wandering sad and alone in this place when no one can see me. I'm crossing over."

"How are you going to do that if you can't take care of your unfinished business yourself with the whole dead thing and all?" asked one of the others.

"Simple, find a Seer or maybe even a Listener. We need to get out of this place. If we don't…_he_ may rise."

Some of the Ghosts gasped. Most of the others looked confused. But some of them gave no reaction to those words and just followed her off. They started searching as soon as there were people in the streets.

* * *

Yay, Austin finally came in! Guess who he's gonna end up as. You'll have to read to see!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, the Loonakids were out fighting a huge…I don't know what it was, I just know it was big…and had tentacles…maybe it was a sea monster? No, they already fought those.

Anyway, somewhere along the way, Kelly was slammed by one of the tentacles. Luckily, she was able to use her jet pack in the opposite direction to make herself come to a screeching halt before making contact with a building. She turned off her jet pack and safely landed on her feet on the sidewalk next to a woman. "That was a close one. You know, sometimes, I get kind of tired of this job."

The woman looked around. "Are you talking to me?"

"Well, you are the only one here, but I was kind of talking to myself." Kelly walked off and re-joined the fight.

The woman realized what was going on and ran off. She came up to the girl from the graveyard last night (that one that was talking about "him") and told her what had happened.

"Alright, new plan," Benny said, "Joined-strike!"

Nadine launched her fireballs; Lucy launched her plants; Robert launched his elements; Jack launched anything he could find; Sarah launched her scream; and Michael turned into a bear and launched himself at the creature. Finally, the creature melted.

Kelly landed next to the guy and noticed something weird… "Uh, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up!" Sarah nodded and she and the others flew off. Kelly turned back to the thing she'd noticed and picked it up. It was a crystal of some sort.

"Hey."

Kelly gasped in shock and turned around to see the girl. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Zeena." Kelly looked at her. "It means 'beautiful.'" Kelly nodded. Zeena then noticed the crystal. "What is that?"

Kelly looked at it. "I don't really know." She stuffed it in her pocket so that she could ask Daniella about it later. "So I repeat, who are you and what do you want?"

"I want your help."

"With what?"

"You're a Seer."

Kelly looked at her. "What? No, I'm not."

"Then how can you see me?"

Kelly then realized what was going on. "You're a Ghost?"

Zeena gave her a look. "Could you repeat that a little louder? I don't think they heard you IN AUSTRALIA!"

"Sorry."

"Look, something happened last night that awakened a whole graveyard. About 17 of us have no unfinished business and have to cross over with the ones who do so you need to help us."

Kelly then realized what was going on. _That Austin guy was right. Next time I see him, I need to thank him for the warning. _"So what about you?"

"I'm one of the ones with no unfinished business. Look, I can show you the others as long as you promise to help us. And you need to finish before midnight tonight or else…something might happen."

"What something?"

Zeena shook her head. "I can't tell you. I can't speak his name. No one can."

"So how do I know who we're dealing with?"

"Right now, you're dealing with us. SO HELP!"

"OK, let me just talk to my parents!" Kelly ran off before Zeena could ask her what she was talking about.

Zeena finally used her Ghost powers to get over there and pull Kelly back. "I'll be kind and not ask you why you're talking to your parents. My question is: if you're one of the Loonakids, why don't you just use your powers to help or something?"

"Being the Ghost Whisperer is one of my powers," Kelly corrected, "My only other power is seeing the future and my team-mates can't see or hear y-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Ghost _Whisperer_? That means your parents are-"

"I-gotta-go-BYE!" Before Rev could've said "bye" in return, Kelly activated her jet pack and flew off to the tower. She ran into the living room, handed Daniella the crystal, and pulled her parents down the hall. "Remember that wolf I told you about last night?" Both coyotes nodded (Tech had told Sophie the night before). "Well, he was right. I ran into a Ghost on the way home…not literally, though, obviously. She said that an entire graveyard had been raised."

"Does she know you're not a Seer?" Sophie asked.

Kelly looked around and then scoffed. "No."

"You told her, didn't you?" Tech asked, his ears drooping.

"By accident, yeah."

"Oh boy." Tech started pacing.

Sophie started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tech asked.

"To see if there are any Ghosts outside right now."

"You can't see them, Mom, remember?" Kelly asked, her arms crossed.

"I'm just hoping they don't know that." With that, Sophie left. She went outside. Suddenly, something started pulling on her arm and something else pulled on her other arm. "Hey, let go!"

"Look, we need your help and Zeena said that the female coyote was the Ghost Whisperer!"

"No, she said that the coyote was a Seer."

"I thought she said that she thought it was a Seer and then she-"

"Well, I'm not either!" Sophie interrupted, not thinking correctly for a few seconds.

"But you can still hear us. You're a Listener!"

"What?" Sophie asked. She then realized her mistake. "Oh, no, no, no! No, no! Uh-uh!"

"Nice try. I'm Kalyan."

"Kalyan?" Sophie asked.

"It's means 'fortunate.' Not very accurate, is it?"

"I'm Jordin. I'm her sister."

"We're twins."

"OK, but I can't help you," Sophie said. She turned around to leave, but one of the Ghost sisters pulled her back.

"Look, we need your help! Otherwise, we can't cross over!" Sophie was pretty certain that one was Kalyan.

"And if we don't cross over soon, we're all doomed!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, come on, Sophie, just help them!"

Sophie was shocked. That voice was still obviously female, but it wasn't either of the twins. "Who said that and how do you know my name?"

"It's me."

"Me who?"

The new girl sighed. "The Raising awakened the whole graveyard. I just so happened to be buried there and now I've come back even though I already crossed over. It happened with a lot of the Ghosts."

"Still not catching who you are." _Although your voice does sound familiar._

Another sigh. "About 15 years ago, I helped you and your husband save your sisters from the Forest of the Forgotten. It's when you discovered your powers. Don't tell me you don't remember the girl who warned you about the Whisperers!"

Sophie blinked in shock. "Paige?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Paige, is it really you?" Sophie asked.

"Yup, it's me. Missed me, didn't you?"

"What about the twins over here?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, you can trust them. I've been with them all morning looking for the Seer or a Listener. I instantly thought of you and Tech and led them here."

"Speaking of Tech…" Sophie looked back at the tower and smiled. "Follow me."

"Right behind you. K, J, follow us."

Sophie went back into the tower and up the stairs. Once she'd found Tech, she pulled him into his lab and closed the door.

"What is it, So?" asked Tech.

"Guess who I found outside," Sophie said, smiling.

Paige came through the door and smiled at Tech.

Tech smiled back. "Paige?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Then Kalyan and Jordin came through the door.

Tech stopped smiling. "Who're they?"

Paige looked at the twins. "Oh, them? Oh, they're just some friends of mine."

"But…how? You crossed over! We were there!"

"Well…last night, the Raising awoke the whole graveyard and I just so happened to be buried in it. So _BOOM!_ Me back!"

Kalyan clapped, but Jordin stopped her.

Tech then remembered Austin. "Kelly ran into a wolf last night who told her that the mouth of hell was awakening. Do you-"

"Wait a minute," Paige said, "I'm lost. Who's Kelly?"

"Oh, right, you crossed over before—sorry," Tech said, "Kelly's our daughter."

"You had a daughter?" Paige asked, excited, panicked, overjoyed, worried, ecstatic, and afraid all at the same time.

"4 actually," Sophie corrected, "and 3 boys. But Kelly's the only one who can hear or see you, let alone both."

"So she's the Whisperer?" Paige asked, same emotions still exhibiting themselves.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Tech asked.

"Well, a Whisperer's supposed to have more power than a Seer. If one of the Ghosts, especially Zeena, finds out, she's in trouble."

Sophie and Tech looked at each other. "Yeah," Sophie said at the same time Tech said "Uh-huh."

"Zeena already found out, didn't she?"

"What? No!" both coyotes denied.

"You're lying."

"How'd you know?"

"Your ears are drooping."

Tech and Sophie looked at each other. She was right.

"We really need to get that fixed," Tech said before shaking his ears back to their upright positions.

"Alright," Paige said, "from what I gathered, some evil is going to rise at midnight tonight unless all the Ghosts in the graveyard can cross over by then. The ones who were raised without any unfinished business, which is about 17 out of 50, need to 'hitch a ride' with the one who cross over and the trip can only take 5 at a time, including the base of the trip, the one who finished their business. So all we need to do is get the Ghosts crossed over by midnight."

Sophie looked at her watch. "It's noon right now. We have 12 hours, I think we can get it done. How many Ghosts were raised?"

"627."

Sophie and Tech looked at each other. "We're doomed."

Meanwhile, Kelly had gone back onto the streets to see if anything was going on and kept running into (or rather running through) more Ghosts.

"Hey-"

"Back off."

"I-"

"Shut up."

"Can you-"

"Leave me alone."

She was actually handling it rather well until someone grabbed her and pulled her into a dark alley. She turned to see who it was… "Oh, it's you." It was Austin. "Hands off!" She pulled her arm free. "You freaked me out! What do you want?"

"Well, I just thought I'd warn you-"

"Oh, warning, warning, warning. That's all I'm getting from you. If you intend to show up on a regular basis with this whole Cryptic Wise Man act, couldn't you at least tell me who you are? Where you're from? How to call you if we actually need a warning?"

"I told you my name."

"There goes any chance of you answering question #1. What about #2? Where are you from?"

"Around." Kelly gave him a look. "Europe."

She looked at him. "Wow."

"Look, enough of the 20 questions. You'd do well not to be chasing the Ghosts away. If they're not all gone by midnight, something worse is coming your way."

"How bad? Say, on a scale of…oh, 1 to Godzilla?"

"I don't know exactly what, I just know it's more dangerous than anything else you've ever faced."

"You do realize that, a month ago, we stopped the planet from dying."

"I realize that."

"Oh… Well, I'm positive we can face it if we stand together!"

"Think about it this way: If they've all crossed over by then, not only will you not have to worry about it in the first place, but also they'll leave you alone."

Kelly looked at all the Ghosts. "Continue."

5 minutes later, Kelly approached the Ghosts. "Alright, I'm making a deal. My parents and I will help you all cross over if you don't cause any trouble in the process. Now who's going first?" All the Ghosts immediately raised their hands and started shouting. Kelly covered her ears. "ONE AT A TIME!" They all shut up. "First things first, though…who can tell me where I can find Zeena?"

"Right here."

Kelly turned and saw Zeena approach her. "Hey there, Z. Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

* * *

Kelly was wearing the glove-like device Tech had designed to increase the kids' powers. She had taken Zeena back to HQ and met Paige and the twins and the 4 Ghosts were now visible to the whole team while Kelly's powers were spread out, unable to be strengthened. "Alright then, I believe you've got some explaining to do."

Lexi looked at Paige. "This is Paige? The girl who revealed your powers?" She tilted her head. "She's shorter than I pictured."

Paige ignored this and looked at Kelly. "So this is the great Whisperer." She tilted her head, too. "She's taller than I pictured."

"I'm going to be 15 in a few weeks," Kelly rebounded, "What'd you expect? You know what, don't answer that."

"Alright, we're waiting here," Lucy said.

"Hold your horses, rabbit," Zeena retorted, snarkily.

"That's 'bunny'!" Ace, Lexi, Nadine, Benny, and Lucy all snapped.

"Wow," Kalyan said.

Zeena glared at her. "OK, the guy that's rising at midnight should you be unable to reverse the Raising is debatably the worst thing to happen to this world after the Old Ones were exterminated."

"Old Ones?" Daniella asked, "I never heard of any-"

Zeena scoffed and started pacing. "You don't get out much, do you? I'll give you the Cliff Notes: When the world was first made, demons roamed through it and took over the majority of the lands. The leading creatures that were composed of demons, humans, and the like were called the Old Ones, the very first creatures to walk the land. Of course, the Old Ones all died eventually, not quite in the same manner we humans do. Each one is waiting to be resurrected. But after the Old Ones had all left, a new evil arose, V—He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Voldemort?" asked Duck, jokingly.

Zeena glared at him. "I'm getting there, and no." She rolled her eyes and went back to pacing. "_He_ tried to take over the world. He started out as a demon hunter. He killed a few demons and then realized that he was taking their power and developed a certain bloodlust. He eventually wiped out an entire country's worth of demons and then a few Wizards and joined all the power together to turn himself into a super-being. But his power was too great. His attempts to destroy the world and rule it fired back on him. While he was in a coma for a week, or something similar, the last of the Old Ones' relatives—or something like that—brought their power together and destroyed him. His name was cursed to bring bad luck to anyone who dared speak it. But if the Raising was a big enough shift in the dimensional rifts to bring him forth tonight, then we're all dead…some more literally than others."

"So we fight him and win, big deal," Kelly said.

"Uh, yeah, how do I say this?" Zeena continued, "Let me put it this way: the chances, roughly, of you beating this guy are…none. NADA! Nothing! Nil! Zilch!" [She approached Kelly as she spoke making Kelly back into the couch.] "Zip! Zero! Squat! Goose eggs!"

"'Goose eggs'?" Nadine asked.

"It means 'none,' OK? It fit!"

"So, basically, you're saying this guy is strong enough to kill us 10 times over and there's no chance of us defeating him?" Sarah asked.

"Pretty much."

"Allow me to steal Jack and Duck's line…we're doomed!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kelly was sitting on a bench in the park about 10 minutes later, contemplating their situation. Suddenly, she looked to her side and saw a Ghost. She jumped. "What's with you dead people and the appearing out of thin air?"

"Sorry, I need your help," the guy said.

"In case you haven't noticed, all of you do."

Ryan, Sarah, and Michael came up and saw Kelly sitting on the bench talking to no one.

"Looks like we're just in time," Michael said. The 3 coyotes looked at each other and went over there.

"You gotta help me," the guy continued, "My wife and I had a fight and our daughter got in the middle of it. I wrote her an apology note to let them both know I still love them and threw it through the window to the living room, but they didn't find it. You have to let them know it's there!"

"Trouble?"

Kelly jumped again and then saw Ryan with Sarah and Michael behind him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're your family here to help you, duh!" Ryan said.

"Well, you're not gonna. This is my problem, mine and our parents' curse, and I'm gonna deal with it!"

"Kelly, you're our sister and we're gonna help you, just like last time you and Dad got us all in trouble," Ryan said, "Plus, the world's in danger if you don't get the ball rolling and there's no way the 3 of you can do this alone. And let's not forget my motto: 'Nothing can hold my back, so don't try.'"

Kelly just looked at him all through the speech and finally found herself breaking. "Fine." She got up. "Let's get started now." She turned to the Ghost guy. "Where do you live?" She took the answer and went back to Ryan. "Go to 1321 Baker Street. There's a woman and a little girl there. Tell them to look through their living room for a letter. Go!" Ryan ran off. "Sarah, a guy was shot right here in the park by the pond and no one found the body. You need to find it. His family comes here everyday, so they'll see it and know what happened. Hurry!" She turned to Michael as Sarah sped away. "Go back to HQ and tell Mom and Dad to start working with Paige and Zeena and the twins and see what they can find. If you can, get the others to help, too." Michael ran away and Kelly went back to the Ghost guy. "Grab 4 of your buddies who have no unfinished business and prepare to cross over. Tell the guy Sarah's looking for to do the same." Ghost guy nodded and left. "Get ready for dead people extravaganza." Kelly went off to find some more Ghosts.

_At HQ…_

He rushed into the living room to find that Tech and Sophie were the only ones there. "Great, you're both here. Kelly told me to tell you to start working with Paige and Zeena and the twins and see what you can find to stop this."

"We know," both of them said.

"What do you mean you know?"

"Kalyan followed her," Sophie explained, "Daniella's working on the research and Zeena's handling the swarm outside to find some more Ghosts for us to work on."

"Oh…never mind then. Can I do anything?"

"Watch your brother and sisters so that we don't have to worry about it?" Tech suggested.

Michael's ears drooped. "Great." He sulked off to the nursery to deal with the baby coyotes.

Zeena then rushed in. "Alright, Kalyan and Jordin are working on crowd control. I don't know how long we can hold them. Get your friends and let's get busy!"

Sophie looked at her watch. "12:46. We only have 11 hours and 14 minutes to get rid of everyone. We gotta get going now!"

"Then get the others, except Michael, Slam, and Danni to watch the kids and keep researching on that guy," Tech commanded her, "Go!"

Sophie ran off to tell the others.

"I'll deal with our worst case right now," Tech told Zeena.

"Always the hero I see," Paige said, coming into the room, "Believe it or not, I'm the worst case. I crossed over with unfinished business."

"What?"

"Well, see, I wanted to be with my family. And apparently, the only way for Ghosts to leave the Forest of the Forgotten and its realm is for them to cross over. So when I helped you and Sophie and the others to defeat the Order of the Shadows, I'd served my purpose and was given passage safely out. But my family wasn't on the Other Side! They're immortals! So I'm the only one that was raised that night who doesn't have to cross over! If you can find them and tell them what happened, they can bring me back and have _5_ Ghosts with no business cross over in return! It's a short cut!"

Tech smiled. "I actually like that idea for some reason…Where are your family?"

Paige smiled. "Knew I could count on you."

Meanwhile, Daniella was talking to Rev.

"I-just-don't-get-why-all-these-Ghosts-who-did-have-unfinished-business-like-this-weren't-raised-of-their-own-accord."

"Well, usually around a mystical convergence like this Hell-Mouth Kelly claims this guy told her about, Ghosts can't be raised for 5 months until the actual event, like the Raising last night, occurs."

"OK-that-makes-sense."

"Yeah, but I can't find anything on the Old Ones, let alone anyone after them who—FOUND IT! Him-Whose-Name-Is-Cursed!"

Sophie came in. "Rev, we need you. Danni, you found anything yet?"

"I found our guy," Daniella explained, "And he's…" [Push in] "Uh oh."

"What 'uh oh'?" Sophie and Rev both asked.

"I think I figured out why the Order Triplets were always on us."

Sophie and Rev figured out who she meant and went to read what she'd found:

"_Vorcultrax, the first to open a Hell-Mouth; husband of Relilna, Daughter of the Dark; and father of Eronor, Orthane, and Mirdra, commanders of the Evil Orders in the Three Realms._"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You're telling us that this guy with the cursed name is Eronor, Orthane, and Mirdra's _father?_" Wendy asked the group about 10 minutes later and they assembled in the foyer of HQ to go onto the streets and start working on the Ghosts.

"Yep," Daniella answered, "The book is able to say his name, too, because writing it isn't cursed like saying it out loud is. And Relilna is his wife, believe it or not. I figured we'd be facing the Daughters of the Dark one day but I didn't realize our 3 enemies were the children of one of them."

"Who are the Daughters of the Dark?" Nadine asked, curiously.

"OK, short version," Daniella said. The group sat down, ready to hear the story. "The only thing I could really find on the Old Ones in any of my books is that they're the ancestors of the gods and goddesses. One of the Welsh goddesses, Skatha, the goddess of darkness, was the most feared. She apparently asexually, through give by Damara, the fertility goddess, gave birth to 7 girls: Aethr, Ilandre, Pretyvu, Wedsa, Uterra, Yivbaq, and Relilna. All the myths say that the 7 Sisters, as they were called, banded together and destroyed 7 of the dimensions, turning each one into their own outright hell. When they tried to take out this one, though, Apollo, the god of light, and his 7 Sons—Jrund, Olirt, Pthagr, Tyr, Hywi, Defqy, and Kasb—overran them and banished them to the heavens so that they could rule their hells and not bother us."

"So you're telling me the Pleiades are really 7 hell-girls?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Daniella answered, "They're still watching over their 7 Hells. Whereas, the 7 Sons are ruling over the 7 Heavens."

"Man, these mythic gods have a thing for the number 7," Wendy pointed out.

"Well, not all myths and legends are actually fake," Daniella corrected, "I'm not saying the gods and goddesses are actually still rulers and all or created the universe, but they and their children were in the Dark Ages and B.C. and are serious threats to the people who are actually ruling in the world today."

"And as the superheroes, we're the ones supposed to outrun 'em?" Jack asked.

"You got it."

"Well, we probably won't have to worry about this if we hurry up and get rid of all these dumb Ghosts," Sophie added.

"Hey!"

"Oh! Sorry, Paige!"

"Let's just get going," Tech said. He led the group (except Daniella, who headed back up the stairs to the nursery) out of HQ…and then jumped in surprise when he saw a swarm of Ghosts organized outside of the tower. "We've got a lot of work to do."

Meanwhile, Kelly walked down Baker Street. She saw Ryan heading over to her and smiled. "How'd it go?"

"It's done."

Kelly glanced over at the house again and saw Ghost guy with 4 other Ghosts. The 4 Ghosts grabbed onto him and they all disappeared in a blinding ray of light. "Glad that's over." Kelly turned back to her brother. "Now we've started, we gotta keep going. It's 1:02. We barely have 11 hours to get rid of—I mean, 'help cross over' 622 more Ghosts. One of the girls got in a fight with her boyfriend and stole something from him. You think you can handle giving it back?"

"Oh, I'm game. Where is it?"

"Greenhouse. Acme Tech."

"Greenhouse?"

"Oh, they were both ecologists. She stole his main specimen. Some rare plant."

Ryan's ears drooped. "Great." He sulked off. (Sound familiar?)

Kelly smiled and turned around. She bumped into Tech. "Hey, Dad."

The 2 coyotes looked at each other for about 5 seconds before Tech spoke up: "Paige and I were looking for her family."

"Her family?" Kelly asked as she got up, "I thought she died 820 years ago!"

"She did," Tech said as he got up, too, "Apparently, they were immortals." He glanced over at the apartment buildings across the street.

Kelly followed his gaze and saw Paige looking in windows. "What's she-"

"She thinks they may have moved. Her grandmother was a Seer, too, so she's hoping she'll be able to see her."

"Oh. Well then, I guess she can handle herself?"

"Yeah, I guess. We've got a lot of work to do otherwise. She said she'd be looking for 5 Ghosts with no business to take care of so that she can help them cross over when she's brought back."

"Wait, if they're immortals how did she die? And if she did die when she's an immortal, how could she be able to come back?"

"It's a complicated process, but Danni says that these kind of immortals are a lot like the Reincarna demons." Kelly cocked her head. "They lie, they die, they pupate, they live again. Immortals skip the pupation part, though."

"You know, oddly, I'm glad about that. I couldn't imagine a human in a cocoon."

"Well, enough of this, we got some Ghosts to take care of." With that, Tech pulled his eldest daughter off.

_4:36…_

Paige sulked up to Sophie. "Hey, Sophie," she said just to let the Listener become aware of her presence.

"Paige? What's wrong?" Sophie asked the Ghost girl as she was leading some Ghosts off to their next cross over point.

"I found my family and the reawakening process is a bit more complicated than we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, they can do a spell for it, which they are doing right now, but I have to earn my returning itself because I died underage."

"Well, that stinks! Maybe, you can do it by helping us get these other Ghosts crossed over."

"Maybe…what do I have to do?"

"I don't know, I just work here." Sophie kept going, but Paige stopped walking there.

_6:19…_

"We're running out of time, Tech!" Lexi warned the Seer, "How many more Ghosts do we have to help in the next 6 hours?"

"Uh…" Tech looked at the chart he'd had Rev sketch out. "324. We can make it."

"Tech…" Lexi did some math. "Oh. We just have to deal with 3 Ghosts each every hour."

"Probably not even that much. Paige is helping now, too. I told you we could do this. Now hurry up and help or we're never gonna get this done!"

"OK, OK! What do I have to do?"

Tech gave her the next Ghost and she ran off. He then checked the chart again. "Wait a minute…" He looked at it closer and saw that in Rev's rush to sketch the chart and go back to helping, his messy handwriting had printed 507 is such a way that it looked like 324. "Uh oh."

_9:46…_

Sarah just barely avoided bumping into a group of trick-or-treaters. "Poor little kids. Unaware of the danger that surrounds them. Shouldn't the fact that the Loonakids are working warn them to go home?" She looked down at her uniform and then realized something. "Then again, they're probably thinking I'm one of them in a very realistic costume."

"Sarah!" Ryan ran up to his little sister. "Mayday! We've got 417 ghosts to cross over and 2 hours and 14 minutes to do it!"

"What? I thought we only had 300!"

"That was Rev and his sloppy handwriting."

"Who knew something so little would cause such a big mistake?"

"I don't know, but we'd better hurry up and get rid of all these Ghosts or we're all doomed!"

_10:28…_

Tech checked the chart. "293 to go…"

_10:53…_

Paige approached Sophie. "Nothing's happening! I'm not helping enough to make the spell kick in!"

"Well, keep going anyway! We've still gotta cross over 218!"

_11:12…_

"How many more?" Kelly frantically asked Rev.

"Last-I-checked-it-was-174."

_11:26…_

"We're not gonna make it!" Duck cried, "We're doomed! DOOMED!"

"Quit complaining, Duck," Ace commanded, "and get to work! We've still got 113 Ghosts!"

_11:37…_

"I can't take this any longer…" Sophie said, covering her ears, "75 Ghosts…we'll never make it!"

_11:49…_

"Can we hurry it up?" Jack asked, "I'm all out of time cards!"

"45 more Ghosts?" Kelly cried, "You realize that we'll never make it!"

"We made it this far, we can do it!" Tech rebounded.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. The street the group was on (the one just outside the park) split in 2, revealing a beam of darkness. Vorcultrax was rising!

"My bad!" Jack said, "My watch doesn't tell time! I made an estimate!"

Sophie looked at Tech. "What was that you were saying about us being able to do this?"

Tech's ears drooped as he forced a frightened giggle. "Whoops."

* * *

OK, Vorcultrax and Relilna and the 7 Sisters and 7 Sons and all that are made-up by yours truly. But Skatha and Apollo actually are the Welsh Goddess of Darkness and the God of the Sun (hey, sons of the sun, I just realized that; I'll have to use that). Anyway, prepare for the next chapter: THE LOONAKIDS 60th CHAPTER SPECTACULAR! (It was the 50th chapter spectacular until I checked my math and realized that the 50th chapter was somewhere in Planet Cuckoo. Oh well.) Have fun reading for now!


	6. The Loonakids 60th Chapter Spectacular!

Chapter 6

The Loonakids 60th Chapter Spectacular!

Daniella, accompanied by Michael and Slam, rushed up to the group. "The cursed guy's rising! We were too late!" She then noticed Vorcultrax rising in the middle of the street. "I guess you know that now."

Kelly was by an alley. "About time you showed up." Austin came out of the darkness. "Think you can help?"

"I've never really gone past the undead before."

"I'd say this counts."

"You killed his daughter."

"Group effort."

"Doesn't that apply now?"

Kelly shook her head. "Not really."

Austin sighed. "I'll see what I can do. But I doubt I'll be any help."

Kelly shrugged. "Every hand counts." It was then that her eyes flashed silver.

Sophie looked at Paige. She didn't even know how she knew where Paige was. "Guess it's time to earn your reawakening."

Vorcultrax finally finished materializing. He was a great big demon because of the power he'd taken (of course, there weren't any horns if you're wondering). If you looked close enough, you could see the energy of his power surging through him. He definitely wasn't like anything anyone in the group, or even the group altogether, had ever faced.

Benny got up from the sidewalk. "OK, we've gotta teach this guy to-" _ZAP!_ Benny was launched backwards by a bolt of energy and knocked into the alley opposite Austin and Kelly. "Ow."

Zeena, along with Kalyan and Jordin, (the gang had saved the best for last) ran up. "Mayday! We're all dead! Some more literally than others!"

"You said that hours ago!" Sophie pointed out, while Lexi and Ace were pulling Benny back up, "Right now, we've got our own-"

Sophie stopped herself when Vorcultrax punched the ground, letting loose a shockwave of energy, not unlike the one the meteor had created but a lot more attacking than power-granting, that knocked back all of them, Kelly and Austin with such force that they were both launched through a brick wall and into the building they were standing by.

"Alright," Kelly said, "I really hate today."

Austin attempted to get up and fell back down. "I'm worried about tomorrow myself."

"It's midnight it is tomorrow."

"Well, what about your—never mind." Austin got up successfully and helped Kelly stand up. "What do you think he's powering up for?"

"You're the one who knows everything right now, you tell me."

Austin went back over to the wall of the building, with Kelly following, and got there just in time to see the stars glow brighter and then wear out. Suddenly, 7 streaks of fire blazed through the sky and blasted into the street, producing a hole. Zeena went over to the hole to see what was going on. She gasped and, before she could move, felt a hand grasp her intangible throat. Despite her being already dead and all, she was feeling, being touched, and choking all at once. She attempted to pull herself free, but the person tightened their grasp. Another hand came up on the side of the hole and pulled itself up to reveal a young woman. It was Relilna! Vorcultrax had awakened his wife and her sisters! Relilna dug the heel of her hand into Zeena's shoulder and launched the Ghost girl straight through Kelly and onto the floor behind the Whisperer. Zeena got up and looked at Kelly and Austin. Anyone could tell that she knew who it was they were facing and she was scared. Relilna got up out of the hole, followed by her 6 sisters, and looked around. She smiled malevolently and zapped Tech. Within a second, he was gone. Not _gone_ gone, more like disappeared.

"Tech!"

Relilna turned her gaze to Sophie. "A Listener…" She cocked her head. "I see my daughter did you in. Twice."

"Quite unsuccessfully the first time."

Relilna turned her head the other way. "I can take care of that." She zapped again and then Sophie was gone, too.

Paige had had enough. Since she was already dead and knew that she had nothing to lose if she couldn't awaken, she went over to Relilna and started ranting. "Alright, what's your problem? I understand the whole trying to take over the world thing and the mad quest for power, but what could you possibly have against-" Relilna zapped her. She didn't disappear, though. "And another thing-" Zap. Disappear.

Relilna looked at her sisters. "Take 2, girls?" She went over to her husband.

Pretyvu was first off. She looked up at the stars and held out her hand, sucking in each one's power. Ryan, Sarah, and Michael started to attack, but she zapped them all in one shot, making them disappear, too.

Wedsa looked around at the remaining of the group. "Hmm…" She zapped Benny, Nadine, and Lucy, just for the fun of it.

Ilandre went over to the building Austin and Kelly were in and knocked over what was left of the wall in 1 kick, revealing the wolf and coyote on the other side. She rolled her eyes and zapped them.

Kalyan went over to her. "Hey, you can't just-" Zap.

"Kali!" Jordin cried. Zap.

Duck's eyes glowed orange as he prepared to attack Yivbaq with his eggs. "Alright, no one messes with my family and gets away with it. Prepare to face the wrath of Danger-" She zapped him before he could even finish that sentence.

Wendy got out her wand. "Yeah. Who didn't see that one coming?" She zapped Yivbaq, who caught the magic in her hand and threw it back at her, knocking her into a light pole. "That one, however, I _didn't_ see coming." Zap.

Jack looked back and forth between the spots where his parents had been and Yivbaq. "OK, let's be reasonable about this…" Zap.

Uterra was getting ready to attack when Rev started circling around her. She tried continuously to zap him, but kept missing.

"I-know-it's-kind-of-sudden-that-we-start-fighting-again-but-there's-no-one-here-to-figure-out-who-we-are-besides-you-who-probably-knew-it-already-what-with-being-stars-for-so-long-and-all-but-" Uterra got tired of this and grabbed him by the throat. "Can we talk?" Zap.

Daniella got our her own wand. "Alright, I've had about enough of your-" Zap. (They've got a thing about doing that, don't they?)

Robert looked at the god's child and his eyes glowed red. He started launching the elements at the sisters. Uterra absorbed the attacks and zapped him in return.

Aethr looked at Relilna. "Looks like we've saved the best for last." She looked at Ace and zapped him. Then she looked at Lexi and zapped her. She looked at Zeena, who was finally phasing herself out of the bricks that were left from the building. Aethr stared right at her and zapped her away.

* * *

Tech, Sophie, and Paige appeared in a strange world. They looked around and saw a blood-red sky and tall stone towers. They were in Relilna's hell! Paige suddenly gasped. Tech followed her gaze and Sophie followed his. The 2 coyotes and Ghost girl saw Stone Golems rising from the ground.

"So?" Tech asked his wife, "How are you with fighting?"

"Does magic count?" Sophie asked in return. Tech nodded. "Pretty good."

"You better hope so." Tech jumped up and helped Sophie get up from the ground. The 2 coyotes started to battle the Golems. Tech kicked one…and sprained his foot. "OK, Sophie, you try." Sophie rolled her eyes, got out her wand, and zapped another one.

Paige ran up and attempted to punch the final one…her fist going right through him. "Aw, nuts!" She had forgotten to focus! The Golem spun around and knocked her down. She kicked herself back up and focused harder. _Punch him…punch him, punch him! _Take 2. She hit him as hard as she could. She, luckily, felt no pain because she was a Ghost and had no bones or anything, so it worked just fine. She and Sophie handled the fighting and eventually reduced the Golems to rubble and pebbles. Paige looked at the nearest (and tallest) tower. "Maybe there's a portal out in one of the towers. Let's go!" She led the 2 coyotes to the tower. She went through the door…and Tech attempted the same thing and sprained his snout. Paige came back through. "Sorry." She focused and opened the door for him.

Tech snuck down the corridor first. He came into an open space and got knocked down. He looked to see what was attacking him and saw a goblin-like creature. He knocked punched it in the face, knocking it off.

Sophie came up behind it and hexed it, making it turn to stone and drop to the floor. She looked around. "I don't see any more. This is place is poorly guarded. It must not be the tower we're looking for."

"I don't know about that," Paige said. She indicated another level about 50 feet above them.

"How do we get up there?" Tech asked.

"I've got an idea." Sophie indicated a platform in the center of the room and a lever across the room that was bound to activate it. She and Paige got onto the platform. Tech went over to the lever and pulled it. As soon as the platform started to rise, Tech ran over to it and jumped up. He grabbed onto the side and Sophie lifted him up. The platform was rising slowly (and it fell slowly, too) so they went about a foot every 3 seconds. Therefore, it took them, you guessed it, 150 seconds (2 and a half minutes) to reach the next level. When they finally got up there, Tech impatiently jumped onto the stone floor first. Sophie and Paige followed.

"Now let's see if there's anything here." Tech whirled around to head up to the winding slope to the top, but ran into a demon. The demon was holding a sword. The demon started to attack, but Sophie kicked it in the back, knocking it against the wall. Tech got up and took the sword, piercing the demon in the heart with it. The demon suddenly burst into flames and disappeared. Sophie looked at the sword and saw it girded with magic. Tech noticed her look, realized what it meant, and smiled. "Now this is more like it." He ran up the slope, the 2 girls following. He came across a dinosaur-like creature but did the same thing with it that he did with the demon. He came to the top of the slope and looked around. He was in the attic of the tower. It had windows every which way on the walls and a cage of bones in the very center of the room. Tech was about to inspect the cage to see if there was anything special about it when…

"You should not be here, mortal!" The 3 whirled around to see a demon, just like the first except in Daedric armor. Wait, these weren't demons, they were Daedra! The fire gods' demonic servants! "You must have been banished here.…Prepare to face my wrath!" He started to attack with an axe-like sword…thing, but Tech blocked it with his sword.

"Get out of here!" Tech commanded the girls as he started to fight.

Sophie ran off to the slope to go back down to the rising platform and get out. But the Daedra hit a button on the wall and Sophie had her back turned and didn't notice. The slope tilted enough to knock Sophie off and make her fall onto the platform below. She rolled over onto her back and then realized that her snout wasn't smashed. She turned her aching head enough to notice that there were holes in the platform that she hadn't seen on the way up to the second level. Before she could even begin to contemplate what that was about, blood-grass (for those of you who don't know, that's a fire-hell mystical plant) sprouted from the platform and tied her wrists and ankles down. The platform was suddenly moving of its own accord. Sophie turned her head to look down and saw spikes emerging from the floor beneath the platform…rising up in the exact spots where the holes on the platform were. The platform wasn't an elevator, it was a killing machine! As soon Sophie had realized this, she tried to break herself free, only producing a tightening in her bonds.

While this went on, Tech continued to fight the Daedra. He dodged an attack, but lost his balance in this process and fell in the bone cage. The Daedra attempted to attack from within, but Tech blocked again, his eyes glowing green now, and batted away its weapon. Tech quickly seized the opportunity and chopped its head off. "That was close." The door to the cage shut. "Spoke too soon."

Sophie calculated that she had about 1 minute and 13 seconds now before she'd get pierced in several different places and bleed to death. Suddenly, she felt something tugging on the blood-grass trying to loosen her bonds and pull 'em off. Sophie looked to see who it was and didn't see anyone. "Paige, what're you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping my friends." Suddenly, the restraints on Sophie's right hand and left leg broke. Sophie immediately started tugging on the grass suppressing her left hand and Paige started tugging on Sophie right leg. Paige realized that her attempts were only making the bonds tighter and an idea hit her. She pushed her hand through the platform and grabbed the roots of the grass. She held on as tight as she could to the roots and the grass itself and jumped off the platform, tugging it off completely. Sophie, meanwhile, finally freed herself completely and rolled off the platform, just 2 seconds before her death-mark. "Whoa, that was a close one." Paige stood up and brushed herself off.

Sophie stood up, too… "Paige…I-I can see you."

Paige stared at Sophie in shock. She looked at her feet and put her leg on the wall. It was tangible again. She was alive! She smiled.

Tech kept pushing against the cage door. Suddenly, it opened to reveal Paige standing there. "Oh, Paige, it's you."

"Yep, good old living me."

Tech's eyes widened and then he realized that Sophie was standing behind her, staring right at her. Tech smiled. "So how do we get out?"

"I got an idea," Sophie said. She led Tech and Paige halfway down the slope and kicked the wall, revealing a door. She opened it and they saw a very narrow bridge leading to another tower. She scurried across the bridge, Tech following and Paige following him, and led them into the tower. They were suddenly in another stone cavern. They snuck up to the opening in the wall and went inside. A beam of fire was in the middle of the room leading up to a balcony. The 3 of them walked up the slope composed of the skeleton of the wing of a dragon. They ran into another Daedra, but Tech easily slew it. They walked up another slope, this one of the skin of the wing of a dragon, and saw a stone hovering in the focus point of the beam of fire. Sophie walked over to it and removed the stone, suddenly, the beam of fire exploded and everything around them burned...

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan, Sarah, and Michael awakened in Pretyvu's hell. They looked around to see themselves surrounded by stars and clouds and stuff.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess," Michael said, "and say that we're in Pretty-View's hell and that she thrives on air and space power."

"I'll agree," Sarah said, "but correct you on one thing: it's pronounced Pray-Tay-Voo."

"She's right," Ryan said.

Michael rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, a huge bird-like creature flew over them, almost knocking them off the cloud they were on. Sarah's eyes glowed blue as she screamed, stopping the bird in mid-flight and turning it into dust, immediately scattered by the wind.

"What was _that_?" Sarah asked as her eyes reverted back to their normal color.

"I don't know," Michael said.

"I'd say it's an Artaresa, the wind gods' minions." Sarah and Michael both looked at Ryan. "You'd be surprised what you can learn in 5 seconds with Aunt Danni."

Sarah rolled her eyes this time. She stood up and looked around. She saw one cloud particularly close to them. She jumped onto it. Then she jumped onto the next closest one like a frog on a lily pad. "Come on, boys, it's safe."

Ryan and Michael looked at each other. Michael's eyes glowed purple as he turned into an eagle and flew over to his sister, changing back as soon as he'd landed. Ryan shrugged and jumped the same way Sarah had.

As soon as her brothers were with her, Sarah noticed something glowing on the next cloud. She jumped over there, Ryan and Michael following (coyotes have great agility), and found the ashes off the Artaresa she'd killed scattered on the cloud. She reached into the center of the puff of fluff (no rhyme intended) and pulled out a key. "Huh." She noticed another Artaresa coming and screamed again. This time, however, the bird creature went unfazed.

Michael noticed this first and turned into an eagle again. He flew up and started to attack the Artaresa. He pecked its wing several times, drawing blood each time, before finally biting it. The bird screeched and then scattered the same way as the first one. Michael flew over to the cloud the ashes landed on and then turned back to normal. By the time Sarah and Ryan had gotten over there, Michael had pulled up another key, quite different than the first.

Sarah's key had a heart-shaped hole and was a purplish-pink with orange edges and a blue end.

Michael's key had a star-shaped hole and was brownish-red with black edges and a purple end.

Ryan turned around and saw one final Artaresa coming at them…at about 80 miles an hour. "Get down!" He pushed Sarah and Michael into the cloud, but in the process, gave himself the attack and was knocked off the cloud. There was nothing below the cloud! Ryan's eyes glowed green. He grabbed onto the bird's wings and an energy surge rushed through him and electrocuted the bird. The Artaresa exploded into ashes and produced a shocking yellow key with a green end. Ryan threw the key at Sarah and Michael as he kept falling, only concerned about protecting his brother and sister. The 3 keys glowed as they came in contact and they all pulled themselves down below Ryan and swirled around each other, opening a portal, which Ryan fell right through.

Sarah and Michael looked at each other and held hands as they jumped. It's a good thing none of them were afraid in the least throughout the whole time they were there…they would've died instantly.

* * *

Nadine, Benny, and Lucy all awoke in Wedsa's hell. They were at a beach. Not really scary, is it?

"OK, I don't really wanna be here after our last trip to a beach," Lucy remarked.

Benny rolled his eyes and stood up just barely in time to see an Iranda, the water gods' minions (half-squid, half-shark), just out of the water and fall back in. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Nadine asked her little brother as she and Lucy stood up, too.

"I don't really know, but, if I had to take a guess, I'd say we're in Wedsa's hell."

Suddenly, the Iranda jumped out again, spread out its tentacles, and belly-flopped back into the water, creating a tidal wave.

"And that's the iceberg that sinks our _Titanic_!"

Lucy reacted quickly, closing her eyes and holding up her hand to create a force field that blocked the water's impact. A few more waves and Lucy couldn't hold it up any longer. Exhausted, she fell into Benny's arms.

Nadine's eyes glowed pink. She stomped her foot on the sand and a wall of fire appeared, absorbing the waves. "I can't hold it, Benny!" As soon as Lucy was strong enough to stand up again, Nadine fell onto Benny instead, who couldn't help at all.

"Hold on, girls!"

The 3 bunnies braced themselves and the tidal wave forced itself on them.

Nadine felt herself falling down the ocean. Wait a minute, wasn't she just on the beach? She opened her eyes and saw that she was now being pulled down the water into a bottomless sea. She instantly started pulling herself up to the surface, kicking and scratching at the water, but she couldn't swim fast enough. Suddenly, a hand appeared in the water. She tried to grab on but she couldn't reach it. After a few seconds, she was running out of oxygen. Then she felt herself being pulled up. She took a deep breath as she was pulled up to the air. She looked to see who'd saved her and saw that Lucy had made a boat out of a force field and held onto Benny while he dove down to rescue his sister. Nadine smiled. "Thanks." She was breathing so hard she couldn't say any more than that. When the Iranda came back up, she grabbed onto it, her eyes glowing pink again, and burnt it up into ashes. It fell back into the sea and made a whirlpool.

Lucy turned the "boat" into a bubble. "Hold on! I've never done this before!"

"We're going in?" Benny asked.

"Got any better ideas?"

Benny and Nadine looked at each other and braced themselves as Lucy threw the ball into the pool…

* * *

Austin, Kelly, and the twins found themselves in Ilandre's hell.

"Where are we?" Kelly asked, looking at the clouds above them and the sand below.

"Ilandre's hell," Austin said.

"I thought 'cross over' meant to go to heaven," Kalyan said, "not hell."

"I don't think we crossed over, Kali," Jordin corrected. She was right. It immediately started raining.

"It's a storm hell," Austin informed them, "Watch out for the Sardella."

"The what?" Kelly asked.

"The weather god minions!" Austin ran off into the rain and then came running back a few seconds later. "Remember how I warned you about the Sardella?"

"Yeah, just 5 seconds ago."

"Well, they're here."

"Oh, goody."

Suddenly, lightning attempted to strike Kalyan and hit the ground below her. Kalyan looked around to see who her "attacker" was and saw a Sardella, which looked a lot like a wind Golem but with some lightning mixed in there, coming for them.

"You get rid of it," Kelly said, pushing Austin.

"Why me?"

"You know more about this than I do, which means you know the weaknesses and stuff. Meanwhile, I have no offensive powers or fighting skills so…good luck."

Austin rolled his eyes and jumped at the Sardella. He knocked it over and it knocked him back. He glared at it, his ears pinned back, and attacked again, this time kicking it in the head, its one weak point, and making it fall apart into wind.

"Wow," Kelly said, "I didn't know you were the fighting kind."

"Right, you thought I was just Cryptic Wise Man."

"Well, the way you were talking and all that, it's an easy mistake."

Austin just looked at her. Then he sensed something wasn't right. He turned around and saw the wind from the slain Sardella forming a tornado. "OK…new plan…RUN!" All 4 of them ran for it, but the tornado followed them.

Kelly finally ran into a wall of clouds (which, oddly enough, hurt). "I don't think running is gonna work!"

"Well, what other option do we have?" Austin asked her.

Kalyan and Jordin looked at each other and ran at the tornado.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kelly called after them.

"What're they doing?" Austin asked her.

"They're jumping into the tornado!"

Kalyan and Jordin pushed themselves in. Suddenly, the storm faltered and the tornado disappeared. The twins fell back out and slammed into the cloud wall. Wait, they didn't go through it?

"Uh…" Kelly started. Austin was staring right at the blonde twins.

"What?" Kalyan asked.

Jordin kicked Austin's leg. He fell.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Jordin said as she got up, "Kali, we're alive!"

Kalyan stared at her sister. She then realized that the tornado was re-forming. "Hmm…come on!" She grabbed her sister's wrist and Kelly's wrist and Jordin realized what she was doing and grabbed Austin's arm. The twins dragged the coyote and wolf into the tornado…

* * *

Duck, Wendy, and Jack awoke on top of a melting ice glacier.

"Huh?" Duck looked around.

"Boys," Wendy said, getting both ducks' attention, "What would you say if I told you we weren't in Acmetropolis anymore?"

"Are you saying we're in Yamaka's hell?" Jack cried.

"It's Eve-Bach!" Wendy corrected him, "But other than that, yes! And I would also assume that it's an ice hell."

"I thought hell kind of revolved around fire," Duck said.

"There's different kinds, each one life threatening…and/or torturing if you're already dead."

It was then that the ice below Jack's feet broke. He fell in…and the ice re-solidified. He started trying to break himself out. _I thought this crossed the line with Kelly's mishap. _Then he saw a Snora (ice god minion) headed for him. His eyes popped out of their sockets (not literally, more like in those old cartoons). He stunned it and it melted.

Duck started making fire eggs to melt the ice again, but nothing happened. Wendy tried to zap the ice, but nothing happened. Suddenly, the ice separating them broke, sending them off in different directions. Wendy zapped this ice and it froze in place long enough for Jack to dig him way out of the water.

"I think I'm developing aquaphobia!" Jack yelled. The ice kept breaking.

Wendy got an idea. "Duck! Egg!" Duck made another fire egg. "Jack! Move it towards me!" Jack and Wendy put together their levitating powers. Jack followed his mother's instructions and pulled it towards her, while Wendy lifted it upwards. This finally resulted in the egg floating about 20 feet above the ice. "On the count of 3, we all drop it. 1…2…3! DROP!" They all listened and the egg fell onto the water, splitting open the water and making all 3 fall into a dry, bottomless chasm…

* * *

Daniella, Rev, and Robert found themselves in Uterra's hell.

"Man," Robert said, "it's like a jungle out here."

He meant that literally. It was an earth hell.

Daniella realized what was going on. "Watch out for any Terada."

"Huh?" Rev asked.

"Plant and stone god minions." It was then that a troll-like stone creature came at them. "Like that."

Robert's eyes glowed red as he pounded the ground, accessing his elemental powers and creating a whirlwind.

Rev used his speed and circled around the Terada, forming the whirlwind. After a few seconds, the Terada crumbled.

Daniella got up, went over to a tree, and zapped it. It collapsed…and launched a domino effect with the other trees. When they were finally all down, it opened up a path to a mountain. "Let's go." Knowing that she knew more about this than they did, the 2 runners didn't question her and simply followed her down the path. They went into a cave at the bottom of the mountain. "Come on." Daniella led the 2 boys down the cave. As they went along, it gradually got more and more cramped. She finally managed to squeeze through an opening in the wall of the cave and onto a balcony-like platform of rock. Rev and Robert followed and saw what she saw: a glowing purple jewel across the room…which was across another dry, bottomless chasm. Daniella took one step forward and jumped back in time to avoid falling down the chasm with the crumbling rock. "OK, one of you go."

Robert glared at his mother and then went over to the side of the cave, making his way along a very narrow pall standing on the wall. He shuffled across it and hit the same snag his mother had once, just barely making it back onto the path before he could fall.

"Don't step on the crumbly parts!" Daniella cried, concerned.

"They're all crumbly, Mom!"

"Well-grab-the-torches-on-the-wall-for-support-but-not-the-hot-part!"

Robert looked at them both as he grabbed the handle of a torch on the wall. "Why…would I grab the hot part?" He kept going. He was finally just 5 feet away from the jewel when the column behind it started falling.

"Robert!" both of his parents cried.

Robert looked just in time to see it and jumped out of the way just in time. The jewel started flying across the room, but he just managed to grab it before it could fall down the chasm. "I got it!" Suddenly, the whole cave started falling out. Robert didn't have time to take the narrow path again. He used his power to hold the rocks in midair before they could fall entirely and made a path out. He jumped onto a rock and then another and another until he finally jumped into his mother's arms.

"Hurry!" Daniella cried, dragging them back to the opening…then again… "Where is it?" The way out was gone. She looked up. "LOOK OUT!" She pushed them aside, but all 3 of them were still smacked into the cavern by a falling stone.

* * *

Ace, Lexi, and Zeena awoke in Aethr's hell.

Zeena looked around. "Guys! We're in Aethr's darkness hell!" Ace and Lexi didn't hear her. "Oh, right. Still dead. Neither of them is a Seer or a Listener."

Lexi looked around at the pitch-blackness surrounding them. "Where are we?"

"Eh, I'll take a wild guess and say we're in Aethr's hell," Ace said.

"It's so dark," Lexi said as she stood up.

"Yeah, it's a darkness hell!" Zeena cried.

Ace got up, too. "Maybe we can-" He suddenly wrenched forward like he'd been hit in the back and fell back onto the ground.

"Ace!" Lexi helped him up. She looked around. There was nothing there. "What was that?"

Zeena looked around, too. There was something there. A dark horse. "It's the Poraya! The shadow gods' minions that only the undead can see!" She thought quickly. She couldn't let the 2 bunnies stay stuck there, especially not with Poraya all over the place. She jumped onto the thing's back. "Giddy-up, horse-y!" She started to strangle it, but it didn't breathe, so it just starting bucking, trying to kick her off. "WHOA! OK, new plan…" She pulled as hard as she could and snapped the horse's neck, making it drop dead. "That'll show you!" She kicked it. "Wait a minute…"

"Zeena?"

Zeena looked at Lexi and Ace, who wee both now staring right at her. She looked down at her hands. They were tangible and so were her feet. She was alive! She smiled. She looked back at the 2 bunnies, who were now smiling at the revelation. "I think I know the way out." She looked down at the place where the Poraya's body was. She couldn't see it now, but she knew where it was. She pushed her hand into the place where its chest was resting and pulled out its non-beating heart, which turned into a black hole. She looked at them.

"OK, I'm out now," Lexi said.

"You will be if you don't get in." Zeena jumped into the hole and disappeared.

Ace and Lexi looked at each other, braced themselves, and jumped in as well...

* * *

Relilna stomped her foot on the sidewalk, turning it over and knocking off everything lying on it for miles down the road. "This dimension is ours now. We'll turn it into our own combined hell and destroy the rest of this world!"

"Don't think so!"

Relilna felt an energy surge rush through her body that pushed her until she fell forward onto the pavement. She looked over her shoulder and saw the newly resurrected Paige standing there with Tech and Sophie right behind her. "You!" She rolled over on the ground so that she was fully facing the 3 of them. "I thought I banished you! The only way out of our hells is to die!"

"Newsflash, Lil," Sophie said, "You might wanna pull that trick on people who haven't already died for real!" She zapped the fire hell ruler and looked at Paige. "You didn't tell us that your breed of immortals have power, too."

"More than mutants actually," Paige said, "I didn't remember until just now."

Pretyvu came up behind them and kicked her, launching her into a nearby building. "It's 3 against 8. Even with that power, you'll never defeat us!"

"Think again, buddy! AAHH!"

Pretyvu, her ears severely damaged now, was launched into Relilna, knocking both sisters across the street and revealing Sarah with Ryan and Michael behind them.

"BTW, that whole dying from fear thing, so overrated and it would've pushed us out of your hell, anyway!" Sarah told her. Benny, Nadine, and Lucy appeared next to her. "So how was your hell?"

"Wet," Lucy complained. She stood up. "I see Paige was reawakened."

"Yes, thank you," Paige said, walking over to her, "Let's hope I don't die again until old age comes upon me. Otherwise, I'll have to go through all that again."

Ilandre threw a car at them.

Lucy made a field that bounced it away from them and into the building Paige had hit.

"You think this makes a difference?" Ilandre ranted, "9 to 8, so what? You have no power over us, you'll never win!"

"Just shut up!" Kelly appeared behind and kicked her in the back, pushing her forward slightly but nowhere near knocking her off-balance. Ilandre glared at her and knocked her into a light pole, almost knocking her out. "OK, that would've seriously damaged the skull had I not been a mutant."

Wendy, Duck, and Jack appeared next, followed almost immediately by Daniella, Rev, and Robert.

"Let's see, who're we missing?" Jordin asked them. Ace, Lexi, and Zeena came up behind her. "Now we're done." She looked at them and her eyes widened in shock. "Zeena, you, too?"

"I don't get it either!" Zeena said.

"Perhaps we can get that explained after we deal with the god-kids!" Daniella said.

Lucy made another field before Vorcultrax could attack.

"How?" Kalyan asked while they still had time, "We can't kill them!"

"Guys, they're not really gods," Daniella said, "We've beat their hells, we can destroy them."

Pretyvu heard this and laughed. "You think you can kill us? NO one will ever be strong enough to defeat us. Each one of us in turn successfully turned a dimension of this world into an outright hell, and no one will ever be strong enough to-" Out of the blue, Ace's sword appeared behind her and chopped her head off, killing her almost instantly.

Everyone looked at Jack and Wendy, who shook their heads.

"What?" Everyone looked at Sarah, who was holding her mother's wand. "I just couldn't stand to hear her ranting like that." She moved the wand so that Ace's sword went back in his pocket.

"Sarah…" Daniella said, "…how did you do that?"

"Well, I figured that since I was one of the ones that she banished, I would be one of the most likely able to kill her, so I figured 'hey, a simple levitation spell on Ace's sword-'"

"Well, yeah, but even with a wand, a half-blood shouldn't be able to access their magic until their 15th birthday until they've been studying Wicca magic for their whole life. You must have premature magic. And if one of you has it, all of you do!"

Sarah, Ryan, Michael, Kelly, Jack, and Robert all looked at each other and started rejoicing.

Ace smiled. "Alright, then, why don't we test Sarah's theory?" One the count of 3, drop the shield!" Lucy nodded. "1-"

"3!" Lexi shouted, impatiently. She grabbed Ace's sword, jumped at Aethr as soon as the shield was down, and performed the same action Sarah had.

"What happened to '2'?" Duck yelled. But all the same, he made a fire egg and threw it at Yivbaq, who caught it with no effort and smirked at him.

"Did you honestly think that would kill me?" Yivbaq mocked.

"No, but that will!"

Yivbaq stopped smiling and looked at the egg, which was no swirling until it exploded, turning her to ashes.

"I knew that would come in handy some day!"

"Benny!" Lexi yelled, tossing her son the sword.

Benny caught it, turned it and himself invisible, snuck behind Wedsa…and she whirled around and started strangling him, making him drop the sword.

"Nice try, but I see everything."

"Not really!" Nadine came up behind her and stuck the sword…let's just say I'm glad Benny had his eyes closed at the time.

Wedsa's dead body fell to the ground and Benny took a deep breath, giving his sister a look of gratitude.

"Now we're even," Nadine said, smiling. She tossed the sword at Tech, who caught it and sliced at Relilna.

Rev started circling around Uterra again. "Like-I-was-saying-earlier-it-seems-weird-that-we-start-fighting-again-but-since-no-one's-here-to-see-it-who-didn't-already-know-who-we-were-" Uterra strangled him again.

"I'm getting very tired of you, you dumb bird!"

"Hey, that's my dad you're talking about!" Robert zapped her, making her drop Rev and fall forward. "And trust me, there are many other birds dumber than him." He thought about that. "That came out wrong."

Jordin smiled. "Now all we have to do is kill Ilandre and Cursed Guy."

_SNAP!_

The group turned just in time to see Ilandre's dead body fall onto the street.

Kelly looked at the spot where Austin had been standing, but he was gone.

"OK, just Cursed Guy," Jordin corrected herself.

Vorcultrax laughed. "You think you can defeat me?"

"Actually, yeah!" Benny said, "If what I've heard from Aunt Danni is true…joint spell, now!"

The triplets waved their wands and Robert, Jack, Kelly, Sarah, Ryan, and Michael combined their powers to create a powerful blast of magic. The group heard Vorcultrax scream and when the light of the spell ebbed away…he and the 7 Sisters were gone.

* * *

"So what finally got Paige to reawaken?" Ryan asked Daniella later at HQ, "And how come it worked with Zeena and the twins, too?"

"I don't know," Daniella said.

"Wow, that's a first," Lucy said, quite un-sarcastically.

"I think I know," Paige intercepted. She got up from her chair. "I was supposed to earn my awakening. Well, when Sophie was in danger and I became so concerned for her safety that I completely forgot about my reawakening and just tried to help her…that's when the spell launched into effect. And the twins and Zeena did the same thing with their hell-buddies."

"What about the Ghosts that didn't get to cross over?" Sarah asked.

"We're helping them first thing in the morning," Kelly explained, "It's been a long night." She walked down the hall.

"Hmm…" Jack said, "I wonder when wolf boy's gonna show up again so we can meet him."

Kelly bumped into a table and knocked it over. She zapped it back to normal, glared at Jack, and continued down the hall. Jack smiled at his success.

Kalyan smiled. "Maybe we should be going." She left.

"Call us if you ever need us," Jordin said before following her sister.

Zeena looked at the group. "Be seeing you." She left, too.

Paige looked at Tech and Sophie. "Thanks for everything you did. Same things they said. Later." She left, too.

Sophie sighed. "I can't wait to see what we're doing next."

"I doubt killing the children of gods is ever gonna be topped," Wendy said.

**THE END…?**

Yay! The spectacular was great (long, but great)! I hope you enjoyed it (I sure had fun writing it)! BTW, I did take the majority of Relilna's hell off of Oblivion and the second half Uterra's hell off of Wizards of Waverly Place: the Movie. Anyway, I think that this was some of my better work in this series and I hope you continue to read it (plus, I need some feedback for the 2 maybe stories I posted for Loonatics Extreme on my profile).**  
**


End file.
